


sueño hecho realidad

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Post-Episode 6.Carlos comes by the firehouse with lunch, walking in on the crew teasing TK about his big muscles.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 37
Kudos: 793





	sueño hecho realidad

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Carlos to know about the little girl's comment. Also, I need Paul and Carlos to become besties.

TK finishes rolling up a fire hose, lifting it to his shoulder when the jokes start.

"Whoo! Work those big muscles, TK!" Paul calls out from on top of the truck, and TK doesn't have to look up to see the man's grin, he can hear it in his voice.

Marjan stops mid sweep to shoot him a smirk of her own. "They're _so_ big," she adds with a flutter of her pretty brown eyes.

Mateo, still flying high from having passed his test, snickers from the benches where he's cleaning his helmet. "He's so dreamy," he piles on, smirking when TK shoots him a glare.

TK opens his mouth to tell them off when he spots Carlos Reyes by the entrance of the fire station, a white paper bag in his hand as he looks around. He breaks out into a smile when he sees TK, making his way over to him.

"I think his boyfriend might be dreamier," Paul comments, nodding at Carlos as he comes to stand by TK, placing his hand to rest on the small of his back as he greets him.

"Bigger muscles too," Marjan quips, her smile growing when TK shoots her a glare before turning back to Carlos with a smile he hopes is distracting enough.

"Hi, what brings you by?" he asks, leaning in quickly to brush his lips across Carlos' lightly-stubbled cheek.

"We haven't had time together in the last few days, and I thought we could have lunch," Carlos explains with that easy smile of his, holding up the bag for TK to see. "Veggie sub?"

TK starts to smile, his heart speeding up at Carlos' thoughtfulness and his desire to spend time with TK.

" _Definitely_ dreamier than TK," Marjan mutters, which Mateo and Paul nod to in agreement.

"And look at that definition in his arm," Paul exclaims, laughing when TK turns his scowl on him.

"An explanation?" Carlos questions as he watches them, there is a confused look on his face, but also the beginnings of a smile as he reads the room, coming to the simple conclusion that whatever they're talking about is embarrassing him.

"I plead the fifth," TK says quickly, knowing instantly it's a mistake as an even more intrigued look enters Carlos’ eyes. He watches as Carlos nods at him once before turning to look up at Paul.

"Strickland?"

Paul looks at him for a moment before shrugging apologetically at him, turning to Carlos, telling him about the call and the little girl's comment before TK can say anything to stop him.

Carlos is grinning widely before Paul even finishes telling the story. TK looks around the station, Marjan and Mateo have stopped working to just stand there looking amused at his expense, and all he can think is he’s grateful that Judd and his dad aren’t around.

"TK Strand," Carlos says slowly, the smirk on his face makes TK stomach jump, and he wants to both wipe it off and kiss it senseless. "Killing it with the ladies from the earliest age."

TK rolls his eyes at the comment, looking back up at his crew member who should be more loyal. "Seriously, Paul?"

Paul holds up his hands in defense. "The officer asked a question, and I answered. Besides, when you have danced as close as Carlos and I have, it builds a bond of trust I will not break."

Carlos laughs at the comment throwing Paul a playful wink that has the man fluttering his eyes back at him as he presses his hands over his chest, pretending to stagger back.

“Should I leave you two alone?” TK grumbles at the display, scowling at all of them when they make _‘ooooh’_ sounds in his direction.

“Someone’s _jealous_ ,” Marjan teases, dragging the word out as she raises a perfect eyebrow in TK’s direction.

TK can’t help the blush on his face as his skin heats up.

Carlos’ laughter trails off at the comment, there’s still a smile on his face as he looks at TK, but it’s soft and affectionate as he studies him. “How about lunch?” he questions him softly, holding his gaze.

TK looks into Carlos’ warm brown eyes, forgetting his crew members or their teasing. “Yeah,” he answers just as quietly. “Okay.”

Carlos smiles at him again, throwing an arm over his shoulder, leading him toward the main door, he waves back at Marjan, Mateo, and Paul, and TK vaguely hears them say their goodbyes to the police officer.

TK lets Carlos lead him out to where they have a set of picnic tables for when they have cookouts. Carlos straddles the bench facing him, and TK follows his lead. He watches as Carlos pulls the food out of the bag, two sandwiches, chips, and some cold waters.

“You’re not upset, are you?” Carlos questions as he hands him a wrapped sub.

TK shakes his head, throwing Carlos a half-smile to ease his worry. “No,” he says with a roll of his eyes, feeling more than a little silly. “I’m ridiculous.”

Carlos looks at him quietly, and TK looks back at him, after a moment Carlos’ leans in halfway, his mouth inches away from TK’s. Brown soulful eyes stare into his, waiting, and TK lets out a shuddery breath before he leans in, meeting Carlos in the middle. He presses his lips softly against Carlos, smiling when the police officer lets out a soft needy sound when TK’s tongue peeks out and licks at his bottom lip. Carlos takes it as an invitation and deepens the kiss. His hands go to TK’s hips, pulling him closer until TK’s legs are thrown over his, their chests pressed against each other.

TK knows they need to stop before this gets out of hand, they’re in public outside his place of work, they’re both still in uniform and the last thing either of them needs is someone calling in a complaint about two first responders making out in front of the fire station. Still, he can’t help but throw his arms around Carlos’ strong shoulders for a minute as he makes the kiss dirtier sucking on Carlos’ tongue.

When he pulls back, he doesn’t bother trying to curb his smirk, as he takes in Carlos’ dazed expression. He feels a surge of pride at Carlos’ flushed skin, his darkened eyes, and the redness of his mouth.

He squeezes Carlos' shoulders, making a noise of enjoyment. “The crew was right,” he starts, grinning when Carlos’ gives him a curious look. “My boyfriend’s muscles _are_ bigger.”

He bites down on his lip as Carlos looks at him, surprised at the title he’s been given before a wide grin takes over his face that goes from happy to teasing in two seconds flat.

“And here _I_ was thinking that your crew was wrong,” he says, giving TK’s waist a gentle squeeze.

He touches the tip of his nose against TK’s, his pearly-whites flashing at him as he grins. “There’s _no way_ I’m dreamier than _you_.”

TK rolls his eyes at the comment, his breath catching a moment later when Carlos touches his chin, holding his gaze as his expression turns serious, making something inside TK melt. “You’re a dream come true, Tyler Kennedy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
